Jaded View: Chapter twenty-six
Chapter twenty-six “Come on! We’re almost there!” Junglekit ran in front of Picklekit, his tiny tail fluffing up. Picklekit bounded behind him, her paws delicately touching the ground, as they reached the river, Picklekit stared down at it. The river had been half frozen over, patches of ice covered its surface. Junglekit was the first to jump onto the ice, his paws landed on it, then instantly jumped onto the opposite bank. Picklekit followed him, but instead of leaping from a patch of ice to the bank, she decided to leap straight to the opposite bank. She backed away, then ran off the bank, barely leaping off it. Her paws barely landed on the opposite bank. She climbed her way up, watching as Junglekit ran off in front of her, “wait up!” She called bounding after him. As she reached Jaded View, the shape of Bloodkit slowly came into form, the pale ginger tom was waiting for them, staring at Picklekit. “Hey Bloodkit!” She mewed, bounding towards him, “hey Picklekit.” The other kit nodded, “it took you guys so long, I thought you’d never get here.” The tom meowed, “well, we’re hear now, and today I’m going to fight you Bloodkit.” Junglekit’s voice was covered in jealousy as he lunged at Bloodkit, Picklekit darted out of the way, barely dodging the tom’s sharp teeth. The golden tom shoved Bloodkit to the ground, then the other tom kicked him off. Junglekit drew closer, his claws unsheathed, Bloodkit crouched down, watching the other training. Then Junglekit launched at the Oceanclan tom, as Bloodkit leaped at the golden tom. The two toms clashed in the air, Junglekit reaching out one of his paws and shoving the other tom, “stop! You’re going to hurt him!” Picklekit cried, staring at the two cats. Junglekit seemed to ignore her as he stood over Bloodkit, he quickly reached his head down, clamping down on the opposing tom’s scarlet tuft, blood quickly seeping from the area. Bloodkit quickly rolled from under the tom, jumping onto his back, biting onto the tom’s scruff. Junglekit spat in pain as he thrusted the tom off him, then turned to the tom, anger burning in his eyes. ''I must do something! ''Picklekit ran between the two, standing in front of Bloodkit, who was staring at the golden tom, blood spilling flowing onto the ground from his scarlet tuft. “Junglekit, please, calm down, there’s no need to attack Bloodkit…” She stared into the tom’s eyes, tears welling up, “you have to stop, murdering him in cold blood isn’t what your meant to do, this place is for extra training, not killing each other.” She mewed, tears rolling down her face, Junglekit shook his head, staring back into Picklekit’s eyes, “I’m sorry…” He meowed, looking down at the ground, Picklekit then turned to Bloodkit. She padded over to him, “you need to go to camp, before anything bad happens.” She mewed, placing her tail on the tom’s shoulder, the other training nodded. The two padded through the bushes around them, a few trees spotted through a field of shrubs and saplings. The two weaved past bramble and thistle bushes, sand plastered on top of the edge of the grass. As they padded closer, Picklekit stared down the hill, sand covered an open area, water splashing on the edge. A camp was close to them, coral and pebbles covered the camp. “I can make it from here, but I have a request.” Bloodkit looked at her, standing beside her, “what is it?” She looked back at him, “can we meet each other tonight at Jaded View, just me and you?” “Of course we can, it’s easy to get an excuse to leave camp.” She nodded, “well, see you then.” Bloodkit nodded, then started to run down the hill, towards the camp. She watched him, then turned away, padding back to Jaded View. Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter twenty-seven Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter twenty-five Category:Jaded View